Synthesis Plus - Prologue 1
by MoistGodTho
Summary: In an alternate reality where Regalia's are weapons, and their is no skating, only clans... The world of Synthesis Plus takes place where the three main characters: Lucas, Valentine, and Popushi... All attempt to achieve what they desire most no matter who or what may get in their way.


**_Synthesis Plus+ Prologue 1: Lucas _**

Well, What's there to say about Lucas? He's a Harbinger Of The Storm by Talent. Since birth, he's always been able to manipulate and use lightning and thunder in his arsenal to attack and/or defend against anything coming in his way. His father is a current legendary fighter and the King Of The Spirit. His mother, soul retrieved now, was a Child Of the Flight. She had the gift of flying and assisting others with this, however; the rule has been the same for years. You become a Child of whatever, and after your first child your soul is retrieved and you live on through communication with your child. This didn't phase Lucas, anyone who didn't use skill to earn their part in becoming a "Child of" anything, was in no way of respect in his eyes. The light dimmed down as Lucas bopped his head to the radio from a member of Nero Storm's ranks. He was a member of this elite clan task force. After multiple "clean up the town" and "deliver this message to this clan" missions, he has finally joined the action part of his clan. Lucas had tanned skin, curly hair, and a normal figure with a "little brother" type of cute. He had a lack of self confidence, but with how long he's been with his task force, he has a great fun hanging with them any time. He looked over towards the member fidgeting with his pocket knife. "Aye Simon" The man held his pocket knife still, looking over "What is it now?" Lucas gave his signature grin. He already knew that Simon knew what he wanted, another friendly spar between Nero members. The fun in it was that every clan had their own Nero Task Force, or NTF as most people referred to it. "You already know man!" He moved around the home base, tapping his finger prints gently across the scanner, opening a room to show a circle like ring out ring. "Ring outs, and until forfeit or knock out. Can go into Form 1. No Regalia's, deal?" Other members circled around, some standing against the walls in the "cool guy- cool chick" poses, others sitting down taking seats in the assorted thrones as they waited for Simon to agree to the duel terms. "Winner gets?" Lucas grinned as he let his words spill out his mouth as if it was rehearsed. "Loser buys the team entrance into that "Angel's Curse" strip club." He looked over to the female members of the task force "Because of course, women love to see boobs too." Simon sighed, as he gripped his fist, "None of your bullshit this time Lucas... No shifting into Form 2 for a second just for your attacks, and we're playing in rounds alright?" Simon looked over once more "And I call Marie as my coach and nurse." Lucas gave his signature grin once more as he was pumped up for this. "Then I have Miranda!" He jumped and exclaimed as he jumped onto the circle and moved around, getting limber. "Let's get this started!" Simon jumped up sighing, then whines and mocks Lucas' voice.

"Round one begin." Simon pulled out his pocket knife, cutting his hand and speaking "Storm Activation, Go." The a spark flew around his body as he waited til it came up to his chest as he placed his bloodied hand onto the spark. The spark then turned into a full body ring, coating him for a second before he turned into form 1. Lucas bit his thumb, saying through his teeth. "Storm Activation." The spark flew for a good three seconds before he made a hop and spit the blood onto the spark, holding his hands to the spark just long enough to turn him into form 1. "Now it's round one." Lucas ran in, sliding to the floor, swiping his leg against the left ankle of Simon, performing a brutal take-down. "Damn...Already with this?" Simon whined as he fell to the floor, making a fist and punching Lucas' gut, then turning his fist into a bolt of lightning. Lucas body shook as he flew away, nearly falling off the circle, he caught himself with the heel of his foot and he air-flared up as he threw his foot out and kicked a lightning wave at Simon. He then stomped, kicking a few more as Simon was jumping and ducking all of them, slowly making his way closer to Lucas before he was stopped short with a uppercut by Simon. Round one was cut short as they both moved hastily to their coaches. "Nice, but try equipment on this time before you hurt him or yourself" both said to each. They put on the MMA type gloves and head gear as they moved freely back and forth. "You know I'm a lightning boxer right?" Simon said as he did a quick two piece combo to the air. "Yea, and you know I'm a grade A bad ass right?" Lucas moved in, weaving a left hook from Simon and throwing in an elbow. Simon put up his left hand, catching it, then jabbing Lucas a few times, ending with a dirty head butt. Lucas fell to the circular floor, rolling around before Simon could give a kick to send him flying into a ring out. Simon rushed the nearly stumbling Lucas until Lucas gripped onto his leg, putting him into a bear like position. Lucas bounced himself back up, turning both fist into literal bolts of lightning, as he swung them viciously at Simon. "Pure lightning hands are never bad right?" Simon blocked his face, smiling before twisting Lucas' body to face the opposite direction as him. "As long as wrestling is fine." He grabbed both of Simon's arms, pushing his foot against his back, then pulling slowly. "Give in." He said effortlessly as Simon groaned in immense pain. "Ah, You win You Win!" His arms were free and he exhaled heavily. "You know you're an ass." Simon giggled as the members watching rejoiced. "Whatever you say, you're buying us into that Angel's Curse club." He gave a big smile as Lucas groaned in agony. "Don't worry man, maybe next time." He took off his headgear and gloves and picked up his bag. As Lucas pulled his wallet out his bag to pay for the members once they reached the club a woman spoke to him. "You know, you would have won if you used your ultimate to get out of that." Lucas' eyes widened as he never thought of that idea. "Oh well, thanks." He said in excitement as her high voice let out a giggle. She was a generally pretty woman. She had bright brown eyes, a cute pout, wavy brown long hair, and a pretty pink skirt and shirt. She held her wand and touched the top of it, which was a heart before exclaiming "Heart Regalia, Homesend!" as she turned into multiple hearts. "Wait!" He said as she already was gone. "I didn't even catch your...name." He sighed. "Shit, I've been doing that a lot lately." He noticed his habit of sighing as he moved to the front of the club with his members. He read the sign as it was printed pretty boldly. "This is a club. Squash your beef, buy a drink, and don't start shit or you'll get fucked up." His somewhat shyness caused him to shiver a bit at the thought of that. "What if a Wood Harbinger is here... I don't want to get kicked out." Storm Harbingers and Wood Harbingers have been in a war for as long as every other clan with their rivals. He gave about 200 tokens to the man taking administration. The man opened his left eye, showing it to be a cross-hair type of pupil, as he shot a laser type gaze across the row of NERO Storm members. "You're all good." He signaled them to go inside as the loud pumped techno like music was playing. A small creature with lowered eyes and a small crinkled party hat was playing music from his laptop as the lights were flashing different colors. The members of the team dressed casual, they weren't on duty. Some wore jeans, t shirts, tank tops, sneakers; they wore the usual outfit for a fun night. Lucas gripped onto a nearby wall as he found a seat and waited to be talked to. This was where his personality became fairly noticeable. He was a nervous, diffident guy. He held on closely to his drink until a girl sat by him. "You're quiet." She smiled at him. He noticed features very well. She was drinking a lemonade at least. She had pale skin and would blink every time she gave a quick smile. "Oh, really quiet." She said once more as he stopped sucking from her straw to give a cute smirk. To be honest, she was a cutie. "I'm Beydi." She gave a slight tilt to her head. "And you are?" His teeth showed in a somewhat grin type of way. He was prone to grinning since a child. "I'm Lucas." He smiled at her, closing his left eye at her. She blinked "I'm a Child of Technology." She noticed his slight jump at this. "By talent, not soul auctioning." His alert fell as he stood up to stretch. "I'm a Storm Harbinger." He smirked as he let a lightning bolt flow from his tongue down to his right hand, grip then releasing his whole hand. She admired his body as a man walked over to them both. "Are you eyeing my girlfriend?" Simon looked over to see the man yell at Lucas. "Uh...Of course not man, I mean she is pretty but... I wasn't-" He got cut off as his neck was gripped "Don't fucking look nor think about her again you lightning freak." He let go as Lucas gasped for air. One thing Lucas would never take is being made a fool. "Let's take this outside..." He whispered as he gripped his fist. The man smiled and cracked his neck. "You asked for it bro." He had taller figure, more muscular build, and short blonde hair. He walked outside first, waited for Lucas, then began speaking. "Brute Activation!" he punched himself in the face as blood flowed from his nose and onto a rotating fist. Kind of cheesy to be honest, but the ring fell down onto him as his hair grew longer and his body became even more bulky. Lucas bit his thumb quickly calling in his storm activation and going into his own form 1.

The man stomped on the floor as the rocks under Lucas began crumbling, making him lose footing as he rushed in and threw in attacks. Lucas dodged the first two, being agile and took the last one to the gut, falling to the floor. "Get up man! Get up!" He screamed as he picked up Lucas, leading to ultimately throwing him to the concrete floor. The woman, or...Beydi, watched and cheered for her meat-head boyfriend as Lucas was trying to evade enough to get space. He kicked out a few lightning waves then made a ball of lightning in his hand to throw at the man. The man got attacked by the waves, stumbling back but held his fists up to block the ball. Lucas knew he had no more energy or condition to keep this going. Lucas looked at a nearby pipe and sighed "Well, I do know how to get out of quite a few situations." He gripped the pipe and scaled the entire wall moving and dodging over the thrown pieces of concrete the meat-head were delivering. He climbed violently up the building at good speed enough to nearly catch up to Lucas. Lucas sped up, jumping and weaving past obstacles, trying his hardest to get away. "Shit... This guy is way too fast to be all muscle dude." Seeing a local apartment door open, he swung himself inside and ran through it. The family was shocked as the mother's scream echoed throughout the entire room as Lucas slid under the kitchen table, jumped over the sofa, and opened the window to the other side, diving out. But time he got through to the other side and was on the new street. The man was already on the roof, jumping down to try to land on Lucas' shoulders. Lucas threw his body over, just missing the feet of the huge man as he began to throw his fist out aimlessly in Lucas' direction in hopes of landing any attack. Lucas on the floor, scurrying back dodging the attacks, threw his foot up at the man's chin, knocking him out unconsciously. "Huh, so all that energy usage really wore him out?" He smirked as he got up and took a breath. "Storm Activation, cease. " His outfit returned back to it's standard color, being that form 1 always faded his clothes into the color of his element. He walked a bit until he felt someone tap his shoulder. Then the fist flew, and his face hit the concrete as if it was in slow motion. He watched as his body slowly hit the concrete. The meat-head was standing over him, giving a smirk. "As if you're petty little kicks can knock someone like me down?" He walked away as Lucas fell into unconsciousness. His mind then wandered inside of himself as he was doing what he only could do in dreams and mediation...fly.

"Oh... so I'm dreaming?" He was interrupted as he was flying around in an all black area. "You're actually just unconscious, because you lost that fight." He looked to the woman, it was his mother. Anger, disappointment and sadness is the only thing Lucas knew how to feel at the time. "Oh...Hey." She had a pale look to her, she was flying as well, with stardust moving behind her as if she was soaring through the night sky, although it was just blackness. "You know, the fact that you have someone to even talk to while you get hurt is something most would love to have." She said sarcastically in a somewhat angered tone. "You know, the fact that I didn't grow up with a mother because she sold her soul for something like the ability to fly..." The mood dropped and the silence grew until she floated down into a criss-cross sitting position. "You know, I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for that..." His mother pouted. He gave her no mind as he just waited. "This isn't worth the talk, I'll just sleep it off til I actually wake u-" His actual body rose as he shifted his eyes around to notice he was in an apartment. "Woah there, calm down." He glanced as he saw a woman, awfully pretty with eyes that could light up an entire stadium. She had medium length black hair and a pretty nice breast size as she leaned to press a towel against his head. It was Miranda, a fellow Harbinger of The Storm. "You're going to hurt yourself if you keep struggling." She gave a light smile as she held his head up to give him a pill. "Now swallow, before you pass out again." Lucas grabbed the water bottle next to him, chugging it trying to think on what happened. "I hope I didn't get..." Miranda nearly choked as she laughed in a quiet yet hard manner. "Oh don't worry, you are NOT nearly that attractive to get raped after getting knocked out." She smiled as she stood up and began walking to a room. "Be right back dear." She had on tight cute shorts a girl would jog or play soccer in, and a tank top. Lucas couldn't help but stare. "Take your time..." He raised his voice to match hers as he laid back. "I need to train way harder..." He sighed as he sat up gripping his shoulder and groaning rather loud enough for her to rush back to his side. "What are you doing!? I refuse to let a fellow squad member get hurt!" She whined as she rolled her eyes. "The team is going to think something is up tomorrow, but you can sleep here tonight; you're in no condition to go back to your place." Lucas rolled over before realizing he almost fell out of her bed. "Sorry I only have one bed, guess you're sleeping with me... but you no, not in that..." She began to blush as she was embarrassed and she crawled into the bed, laying her head on his shoulder. The lights were turned out by Lucas as he pulled the lamp switch down and laid his head on hers. "Goodnight Miranda... thanks again." She rolled her eyes and laughed, "What would you do without me?" She giggled and rested her eyes as Lucas just stared into the ceiling.


End file.
